


Queux

by TearsOfAvalon



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfAvalon/pseuds/TearsOfAvalon
Kudos: 1





	Queux

Ironclad devotion  
Wit doled out as poison  
And as a panacea   
Unwavering faith held in you  
Brother

No one braves fire as you  
It melts in your hands alone  
The wounds of flesh never close   
When made from your arm  
Brother

Let not the idea  
Of Utopia harden your heart   
Keep it safe for them  
Nine days of bated breath   
Brother

And when the war horn sounds   
You are the first to ready  
More valiant that Lancelot  
Though none would see to your soul   
Brother

Defend Utopia   
Defend the dream  
Make space enchanter   
The drums   
They call for you too  
Brother


End file.
